Medical students, interns, and residents, specializing in diagnosing and treating injuries to, and the diseases of, the eye must necessarily practice certain surgical techniques on various models of the human eye prior to actually operating on human patients. Prior art training methods often use animal eyes, such as, for example cow eyes.
The use of animal eyes is burdened with many procedural issues. The animal eyes must be refrigerated before use. The handling of such animal eyes requires compliance with, among other regulations, the Blood Born Pathogens Standard promulgated under the federal Occupational Health and Safety Act. After use, the animal eyes must be properly disposed of.
What is needed is a model human eye that closely mimics the anatomy and physiology of the human eye, but which does not require refrigeration and other special handling procedures. Applicants' invention comprises a model human eye that closely mimics the anatomy and physiology of the human eye.